


A Deal's A Deal

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [11]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “I’m not sleeping in that.”
“Yes you are.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! This is for day 11 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!:D

 

“Mark come on.”

Mark glanced at the old, wooden coffin that was in front of him. There was a bit of soft looking padding on the inside and it had little carving along the sides of it. “No fucking way. One, I’ll probably get splinters. And two, I’m not sleepin in that death trap of a coffin.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Mark, you’re 426 years old. Don’t tell me you’ve never slept in a coffin. I’ve  _ seen _ you sleep in coffins.”

Mark looked down at the coffin with a look of disgust. “Yeah but those weren’t like, three hundred years old.”

“It’s not three hundred years old. Sure, it’s an  _ older _ one but it’s not that bad.”

Mark shook his head, “I’m not sleeping in that.”

Jack glared at him, “Yes you are.”

“Nope.”

“You’re a vampire. And vampires burn if sunlight touches them. And it get’s pretty damn sunny here.”

“It’ll be less painful than sleeping in that.”

Jack turned towards him, “Well, what do you want me to do? Your other one is broken and this is the best I can do until this weekend.”

“I could sleep in the closet.”

“You did that the last time you broke your coffin. You bitched for days about your back being sore. I’m not dealing with that again.”

Jack had a point. Contrary to what he just said, he really would rather not having his skin burned but yet, he didn’t want to sleep in that thing. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch as an idea formed in his head. “Alright Jack. I’ll sleep in. On one condition.”

Jack sighed, “What would that be?”

“You have to sleep in it with me.” Mark grinned, knowing Jack wouldn’t agree to that. He meant it when he said he’d rather sleep in the closet than that thing.

“Deal.”

Mark blinked, “Wh- are you serious?”

Jack nodded, “If it gets your stubborn ass in it, then yes. I will sleep in it with you.”

Mark was taken aback. He really wasn’t expecting Jack to agree to that. 

“What? Didn’t think I’d take you up on your offer?” Jack grinned at him.

“Well,  _ no _ -”

“Too bad. You made the offer and now you have to hold up your end of the deal.”

Mark sighed, “Alright, alright. A deal’s a deal.”

“Well, come on. It’s nearly daybreak.”

Mark groaned as he walked over to the coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This one feels weird too me. But I don't have time to make it longer, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hey, if you want to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
